


It's Always Been You

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By That One Thing After the Battle at the Garbage Heap, It's Always Been Them Trope, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Kenma always knew that Kuro was probably their soulmate.-This soulmate au goes along with "It's Not Surprising", my TsukkiYama soulmate fic, if you wanna know the basics of the world n all that.





	It's Always Been You

Kenma always knew that Kuro was probably their soulmate.

It was obvious, since they met when they were younger. They had a bond to which no other could compare, and it was the only friendship Kenma had ever offered this much emotional investment to. They may not have loved him yet, but they knew that one day, they would. It just made sense.

Kuro seemed oblivious to the fact, but that was okay. He’d catch on eventually. (Even if eventually only came when Kenma’s words seared themselves onto Kuro’s chest.)

There were no dramatics, and Kenma was glad. Or, maybe it was dramatic, but that was more related to the incredible match they’d just played. The confession, if you could call it that, just _happened_.

Kenma lay on the floor, thinking about how they had fun. They actually enjoyed volleyball. They were exhausted, their bones ached, and they were disgusting with sweat, but they had fun. Nekoma lost to Karasuno, but the Battle at the Trash Heap _happened_, and it was fun. And they never would’ve gotten to this moment if Kuro hadn’t pulled them along to learn volleyball and join club and continue to try their hardest and–

Oh. There it was. That feeling. It had been growing for years, slowly building in Kenma’s chest, and they always knew what it was and what it would be.

They sat up and turned to Kuro. “Thank you, for getting me into volleyball.”

Kuro looked like Kenma had just pulled a star out of the sky and held it out to him. (It was cute.)

“Uh…sure.”

Kenma tried not to laugh when they saw, _uh…sure_, etched onto their chest above their heart. They folded their volleyball uniform delicately before heading to the showers. Everyone always acted like finding your soulmate changed everything, but this? This was exactly what Kenma always expected – always wanted.

It wasn’t until they were leaving the shower stall that Kuro seemed to realize what happened. There was a startled yell from the other side of the locker room.

“What’s your problem, Kuroo?” Yaku asked.

“Nothing!” Kuro insisted, tugging on a shirt. “Kenma, are you ready to go?”

“I’m only wearing a towel, Kuro, so no,” Kenma replied, turning to their bag. “You can wait three minutes.”

They sat together outside on the steps in silence. Kenma knew Kuro was processing, and they waited.

“You really–?” Kuro stopped and touched his chest, almost subconsciously. “So, I guess that makes us soulmates, huh?”

Kenma hummed in affirmation, leaning back on their hands. “I always figured we would be.”

“You – you did?”

Kenma offered him a small smile. “Of course I did. Even before I fell in love with you, I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.” They shrugged. “Isn’t that the point of a soulmate? Someone you want to stay by your side?”

Kuro’s ears turned pink, and he huffed. “What, you’re asking me to marry you before you even ask me to be your boyfriend, then?”

Kenma pulled their shirt down enough to show Kuro’s words. “Do I really have to?”

“Shit, that’s so embarrassing,” Kuro mumbled, covering his face.

“You’re not the one who has to have it on your chest for the rest of your life.”

“_Yeah_, but everyone’s going to know I’m an idiot and I said something _dumb_ when I realized I loved you.”

Kenma snorted, then inched their hand closer to Kuro’s. “I think everyone already knows you’re dumb, Kuro.”

“Kenma!”

They clasped Kuro’s hand in their own. “I love you, Kuro.”

Kuro’s mouth hung open before he nodded sharply. “Me too.”

Kenma smiled up at him, then turned to the sky. “I’m glad it’s you, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hm?”

“Is it too soon to ask to kiss you?”

Kenma huffed a laugh. “Only you would ask a question like that after over ten years of knowing each other.”

“So that’s…?”

“It’s not too soon. As a matter of fact, it wasn’t soon enough, and you should probably do that now before we have to go back to the team.”

“Right!”

Lev, tactless as ever, seemed to stare at Kenma’s soulmark a little longer than appropriate.

“What do you want, Lev?” they asked.

“Well, it’s just…such a small soulmark!” Lev said before tugging down his own shirt. “Mine and Yaku-san’s are a lot bigger! But yours almost look like they’re leaving room for something else?”

“Huh?” Kenma narrowed their eyes at Lev’s soulmark, then looked at their own. The giant was right. “Huh.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about this!” Tora gasped, running over. “That can happen if you have multiple soulmates!”

“Multiple–?”

Tora interrupted them. “Yeah, yeah! Like some people get a platonic and romantic soulmate, and a fated rival! See, my platonic soulmate is Ryuu from Karasuno!” He tugged down his shirt collar.

“Hmm…” Kenma had heard of that, but if _anyone_ was his platonic soulmate, surely it was going to be Shouyou. Or, maybe it was, but they just hadn’t exchanged their words yet.

“Sometimes, it’s multiple romantic soulmates, though,” Fukunaga added. “I have a friend in Miyagi with two romantic soulmates.”

Kenma chewed the inside of their cheek. This was an unexpected turn…was Kuro’s soulmark this small too? Maybe they both had more soulmates that they shared. Or maybe it was just about the fated rivals and platonic soulmates. Yeah. It was probably that.

There was no way Kenma was going to fall in love with someone other than Kuro, surely not. They spent their whole life so certain about how this whole soulmate business was supposed to turn out. But now, it was like the floor had been ripped out from underneath them. The mere idea of falling in love more than once and having multiple partners seemed so exhausting.

“I need to talk to Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the mild cliffhanger...hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
